


Nympho Rising

by helena_s_renn



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band), Music RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Objectification, Other GVF band members make short appearances, Outdoor Sex, PWP, additional tags will be added as needed, no dub-con in case you're wondering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helena_s_renn/pseuds/helena_s_renn
Summary: Jake contemplates what it would be like to get with Danny, as unlikely as it seems. ...he was certainly open to it, but hadn't necessarily planned it, hadn't pushed it when he began to notice Danny in ways that stretched the boundaries of friendship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is PORN. If you're not here for that, click "Back".
> 
> The main pairing is Jake/Danny. Be aware there are the usual incest-y inferences, fandom subtext, fawning over various attributes, bad language, what some people might call infidelity, PWP, etc.
> 
> Inspired by a certain pic of the boys on vacation.
> 
> All members of GVF are/were over 18. This story is fiction and should be read as such.
> 
> Thanks to those who helped me improve and finish this fic. It still may be a little cringe-worthy.

Summer of 2018.

The thing about Danny was, he didn't know: not what they got up to behind - mostly - closed doors. He was family but he wasn't family. Not Kiszka. Taller and more buff than any of them, he had that fierce, hawk-faced look that tended to put the fear of god or at least some caution into people who didn't know them. Granted, that could be useful. 

But... he didn't know. 

Sam and Danny had been best friends since early childhood so he'd always been around. Other iterations had never happened, though. Not even when Danny joined the band, and if anything led to closeness and sex, it was music. Didn't Jake know that all too well? After things developed between himself and his brothers, he was certainly open to it, but hadn't necessarily planned it, hadn't pushed it when he began to notice Danny in ways that stretched the boundaries of friendship. 

Josh cut his hair; the rest of them grew theirs. Danny's: again, not Kiszka. Darker. Coarser and yet fluffier, more cloudlike. Then Danny got his ears pierced and a few weeks later when he started wearing dangly earrings, Jake wanted nothing so much as to attack those freshly-healed lobes with his teeth, lips and tongue. He doubted he could hold Danny down, hold him still; he supposed he could try. If it ended in Jake getting flipped around, bent over and railed, even better.

When he found himself with his dick in his hand one morning in the shower, mind full of Danny's bare arms thrashing his drums, beating the skins, he knew he was going to have to find a way to broach the subject with Danny, somehow. Their drummer tended to get a little lost between his position at the back behind his kit and the unruly, garrulous, yet insular nature of the rest of them. Danny wasn't exactly shy with people he knew, but quieter. While Jake was already referred to as 'the quiet one', that was only for the media, and it was more often a case of being tongue-tied over finding the right words than anything. Inside, amongst other things like being an idea man, inquisitive and detail-oriented, Jake was a loud-mouthed, clamoring, demonstrative little slut. 

Closing his eyes, he stuck his face under the spray to dampen some of the moans as his fist flew up and down, up and down, his dick growing so hard and red. Up. Down. He used his other hand to carefully massage his balls. It was gonna feel so good to come hard, to blast it like a shotgun while all-natural chemicals flooded his body. His little slit had been drooling slick but as his balls drew up, it widened into an "O" and what felt like an endless load joined the rush of water down the drain. Danny... the demigod musculature of his upper body, how it might that feel under his hands, alive and soft over hard like the greedy monster in his hand. Danny's eyes, black coals or warm embers, burning into Jake. Danny looming over him, bending him, because that's how it would have to be. 

His dirty little mind, his dirty little head, chose the easy way, and Jake broke when he pictured thick, dark lashes closing over ecstasy he'd stolen. Yes, took for himself, teased and tempted, provoked. "Oh gawd... oh shit..." he whispered over and over as he winded down. 

Sure, his pulse beat with the need to get with his little brother's best friend, but he waited. 

Waited. 

Wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One additional warning for a slightly homophobic comment.
> 
> There's some weirdness on other sites about the 'pureness' of GVF. I choose to think that refers to their music and/or political/social agenda. Being sexual in and of itself isn't "bad" or "evil". It's quite natural... and they ARE nature boys. ;)
> 
> I've taken the liberty of transplanting them from their real vaca spot to the northern Michigan woods.

Camping again, months later, it finally came to the surface. Reared its head, so to speak. 

They stopped the van and everyone stripped down to their underwear to take a swim in a woodland lake. No big deal, not like they were skinny-dipping, and even that was an issue only because of the abundance of cameras forever trained on their every move. 

Danny swam in deeper than Jake, who was messing about splashing Josh. Then, happenstance, Jake turned to see Danny emerging from the water. Time slowed to a quagmire pull. Danny pushed water-darkened, dripping hair back from his widow's peak; the whole long, broad torso with dusky-pink, tightened nipples on flat pecs appeared inch by inch, then more, hips streamlined compared to the shorter twins. It was like Jake was King David on his rooftop, watching Bathsheba rise from her bath. He'd thought so before: Danny had an Old World look to him. He could be here and now, or four thousand years ago.

However exotic, this was no woman. Jake's brain was stuttering 'all man' to itself and wasn't that so true? Well shit, Danny had worn rainbow-striped boxer briefs, the kind with the special pouch sewn inside for 'well-endowed' men, Jake knew the type, oh yes. He should be ashamed of himself for looking - a delicious shot of hellfire-laced lust lit up his veins. Seeing sizable bulk through the thin, soaked cloth, Jake swallowed hard, slavering mouth flooded. Thick, he'd venture, and lord knew how he liked to be spread open on dick and made to take it. 

Someone his age should really have more self-control than to check out another dude's package so ingenuously but Jake kept staring and his dick was growing again despite the cold water. 'Look away, before Danny catches you,' he told himself, and couldn't. 'Look away'... from this alluring piece of man-meat who could probably choke the life out of him out with one bare hand, or use that same hand to wrap around him and perform such delicate, dexterous repetitions. 

Danny kept wading toward the shore, attention tied to some joke Sam made about his 'waving your flaming gay banner' underwear. The insinuation went straight to Jake's dick, which took it as encouragement and thickened further. In retrospect, he should have simply plunked his ass down in the cold lake, but oh no, it was like his whole body was tongue-tied, every cell concentrated on growing his wood. No way could Danny miss that not-so-little addition, when his eyes cut to Jake to check if he agreed with Sam's 'accusation'. 

How he'd done it, Jake hadn't the foggiest: if he'd consciously tried, making the Hang Loose sign with one hand while flipping Sam off with the other would have been next to impossible. Such an attempt at distraction was more like accentuation. From somewhere far away, he heard Josh giggling. Danny's sharp eyes raked his body, flicked to his face then back down again. Caught, helpless in his own web with half a semi, Jake shrugged and bleated, "Nice underpants, Danny!" 'Underpants', a word from his great-grandma's generation or the pediatrician's office. The others all snickered at him, especially Sam, that little fucker, on whom nothing was ever lost. 

Jake widened his eyes and lifted his brows at Danny as if to say, "Random boners... What can you do?" He could tell by the look on Danny's face that he didn't believe what Jake was trying to sell. The drummer's hands flew together in front of his groin to cover himself in the universal posture of male protectiveness, something he often did in the presence of three unpredictable brothers. Jake had never been glared at so pointedly in his life. He supposed that maybe he deserved it. 

Maybe. Then why was it that when they were getting dressed, Danny picked up Jake's tee-shirt, held it to his nose and inhaled before tossing it at him? The look he shot at Jake then was dirty... as in filthy. As in, 'someone's gonna scream my name tonight'. Never, ever had Jake seen that expression on Danny, and his body reacted predictably. Again. 

Or, later, when they were cooking what amounted to dinner at their campsite, Danny seemed to get perverse pleasure eating his - vegan, uncured, tofurky - wieners (minus the gluten-free buns) with his fingers, watching Jake squirm with every bite. By then, his balls ached and he had every intention of finding a tree to fertilize - read: inseminate - as well as water when he went for his pre-bedtime piss. 

It could be sooner. Reaching for another bottle of beer, Jake parked his butt on a log away from the campfire, pleasantly buzzed with a nearly full bladder already, and the sun had just set. 

He needed relief.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That little slut insists that you're a nymphomaniac. You're not living up to your reputation."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: nothing but awkwardness and porn here, no redeemable qualities. :D Also some very mild watersports.
> 
> I'm not slut-shaming with this. We love our fuckboi just the way he is.

Jake swore he'd walked a quarter-mile from the campsite, not taking a flashlight since the waxing moon was bright in the cloudless night. Not far enough. Mid-stream, as he bounced on his toes, tipped his head back and groaned, someone came up from behind him fast. Unless they actually had Sasquatch in these northern Michigan woods, it was just Danny, who stopped short of touching him but close enough that Jake felt more than a little vulnerable in his position. 

To his credit, Jake thought, Danny politely let him finish pissing. "Want me to shake it for you?" he asked softly, then laughed under his breath. 

Naturally, Jake's dick swelled in his hand. This had all the makings of his favorite kind of encounter: unplanned, fast and rough. "Yeah... you offering?" 

"Uh, didn't I just?" One-tenth of a second later, Danny was behind him, on him, reaching around. Jake's left hand flew to the tree in front of him to support himself. The body pressing against his, overshadowing him, was as foreign as Danny's non-Kiszka appearance and scent, woodsmoke underscored by ozone; he must have been downwind of the fire. The hand engulfed his, then slid under it to dislodge Jake's grip. 

Danny didn't ask any further questions, nothing about speed or 'Is this okay?' like Jake might have expected of a first time - he got to work. Having another person's hand on him was always so much more exciting than his own. Rather than calloused fingertips of a full-time guitarist, the skin on Danny's palm under his index and middle fingers was toughened but smooth. 

An owl hooted overhead nearby raising the little hairs, which were already on high alert, all over Jake's body. "Danny...!" he hissed. As much as he wanted touch, contact, all the things people did together to make each other feel good, something was off. 

"Hm?" The pace of the stroking accelerated. Jake knew what the problem was then. The tension was all wrong. There should be something hard rubbing against the back of him and there wasn't. 

"What are you doing?" 

Danny's hand stilled, but he didn't let go. What a picture they must make, standing there plastered together back to front, one holding the other's unabated hard-on. Jake could feel Danny's ribs rising and falling with each rapid breath. He was excited, just not _excited_ for some reason. Nerves? 

Finally Danny gave a half-snort, half-chuckle that ruffled the hair above Jake's right ear. The whispery sing-song he used in answer seemed out of character. "Well, Jake, when a little boy grows up and becomes a man, sometimes he gets a special feeling that makes his pee-pee grow big and har--" 

Pulling away, Jake turned around and looked up. "So why isn't yours?" 

"'Cuzzzz..." Danny glanced away.

"'Cuz you've never touched another man's peen before?" 

"Don't be stupid." 

"Oh." Jake boggled. All this thinking and overthinking! He'd been so sure Danny was out of the loop. Today had been the first time Danny had ever shown any sort of attraction to a male to Jake's knowledge, and he had been covertly watching. Even when Sam hung all over him, it was because in some ways, Sam was and always would be an overgrown puppy-boy and they were bros. Danny must have learned 'hide in plain sight' from the rest of them. Absolutely, positively, Jake was sure Danny was not Josh's type and vice-versa. The only answer could be, "What... you and Sam?"

"Hello!" 

The first thing that came to Jake's mind, something that had been used to describe him more than once, popped out of his mouth: "That little slut!" 

"That little slut insists that you're a nymphomaniac. You're not living up to your reputation." 

"Yeah, but..." Jake wasn't denying it. "I mean, yeah I fucking want you, but--"

"That's part of it."

"What?" 

"Why." 

"I don't get it." At this rate, Jake could kiss his erection good-bye. Of course, he could get another one just as fast. Still. 

"Your butt. Your booty. For years now, I've had to stare at three asses for hours most days and yours is the nicest. Is it any wonder that I might want to touch it?" asked Danny, spread hands upturned. 

"Yeah but..." Jake was getting lost in the dialogue. It was like trying to decipher the true meaning of a fictional conversation where only every third line was printed.

Danny snorted at him again. 

"Shut up! Your hand was on my dick, not my ass. Wait, you think mine's the best?" 'Delayed reaction much, Jake?' he chided himself.

"Absolutely. Josh is thick with two C's and no K, like, the white-guy definition of badonkadonk," Danny sniggered, and continued, "and Sam's got the tiniest little ass I've ever seen." 

Jake laughed, tipping his head back. Barking at the moon, perhaps. "'Too big, too small, just right.'"

"Just right," echoed Danny. "For the record, I haven't done anything with Sam besides let him hump my leg a few times, and, er, hands." Danny shifted on his feet and out of the shadows, which revealed his eyes roaming over Jake's body, still mostly dressed other than his exposed junk. "Are you actually gonna pass? Kinda makes you a hypocrite, in my opinion. Unless Sam's lying."

There was a long moment. Jake bristled but found himself at a loss for words, when he'd been after this situation for months. Liking the shape of his ass seemed like a valid enough reason to hook up for anyone except Danny. Why his sudden double standard? "Come on, even I know that some people are off limits." 

Danny gave the most elaborate snort yet. 

"Shut up!! No, I'm not gonna pass, are you fucking kidding me? You saw what looking at you wet and almost naked did to me. It's, yanno, I wanted to show you..." 

Danny's eyes dipped. 

"Not just my dick. How things go, between dudes." 

"Good. That's what I kinda thought all the visual undressing was about," Danny informed him. 

Taking a deep breath of fresh night air, Jake dove in head-first. He could get to the bottom of this - so to speak - later. "There's a lot of trees in this forest. How about you pick one that I didn't just pee on? Either sit against it so I can ride you, or you can take me from behind." 

"Sitting." 

"Good call. Take your pants off." Advancing on Danny, Jake backed him over to a nearby tree. It was like moving a truck. What surprised him was that Danny actually let him. 

"You got stuff? Protection?" It sounded like a trick question, too dead serious for some friendly strange in the woods.

"Always." 

Strictly speaking, only pants off was necessary, but both parties tossed their jackets and shirts to the ground as well, close to the base of the tree so Danny wouldn't have to suffer pine needles in his ass. 

As it was bared, Danny reached out to trace a fingertip along the perfection of Jake's left hipbone. "I've always wanted to do that," he breathed. "Today at the lake... Jesus, Jake."

"It's just 'Jake'."

"Oh for the love of--!" 

Jake dropped to his knees. "I've been wanting to do this." He looked up, way up, hands kneading Danny's long, muscled thighs.

Since Danny hadn't removed his underwear, Jake took his time unwrapping the goodies. Pulling the elastic waistband down with one hand, he reached in with the other. Heat. Skin. And wild hair. He was going to have to give their drummer some pointers on grooming. Some other time. The pulsing column of flesh rose from half-hard to bursting through his fist almost as soon as he got it in his grip. Well then. Here was one more way in which Danny outdid the collective Kiszka physique, which was saying something considering Josh's propensity to advertise to the entire world that he was male. Jake wondered how he could choke all that down. 

It took a while to get the angle and his breathing right. Surprisingly patient, Danny's fingers carded through his hair, his thumbs smoothing Jake's unruly eyebrows. Jaws pried open, eyes watering, Jake employed a similar rocking motion to that which he used on stage to suck and swallow, back off and grab air through his nostrils. 

Every time he went down, taking head into throat, Danny's thighs clenched, even trembled. Slowly he repositioned himself into a wider stance, hips canted forward to fuck Jake's face even as the guitarist tightened his lips and curled his tongue around the barrel of the sawed-off in his mouth. 

The only way for Jake not to gag was to wrap his fist tight around the base. He clutched at Danny's butt with the other hand, a decision Jake picked up that Danny wasn't totally comfortable with but hey, exploiting it would keep him from blowing his load in less than a minute, and he had to get used to it sometime. 

"Jake... Jake, please..." Danny's voice turned breathier, higher. His hand crept down between his upper thigh and Jake's chin to tickle his sac. This little byplay didn't go unnoticed by Jake, who, getting his next breath, pulled off with a slurp to replace his mouth there. One nut at a time, that was what he could manage. Carefully, carefully, he prodded his tongue into the rugae while he sucked each dense sphere. Danny's hands were shaking, Jake didn't know if it was out of fear or pleasure or both, but the clear drop that fell on his forehead and ran down the side of his nose when he moved to resume what he'd started said that he had already blown Danny's mind. 

On to the main event. Jake inhaled and let his lips surround the fat head pointing at him. More. He wished he could see Danny's reaction, if his expression resembled sunshine and light, or the wrath of an ancient warlord. Limited in success at swallowing down his moans, Jake got halfway down before he choked. But there was always that, overcoming his gag reflex. He was good and he knew it, taking a second to gather himself before mind-over-matter, forcing himself to relax his throat. 

A yelp like he'd been kicked in the nuts punched out of Danny when Jake swallowed around him again and again, till he ran out of air. Then head-bobbing, his jaws pried wide and his throat challenged again to admit the width offered. Jake moved his fret hand from Danny's butt to between his thighs, high up, giving his balls a stroke or two on his way to the taint. An even more distressed and piteous little whine blessed his ears, making Jake grin with the power-rush around the dick in his mouth before spitting it out to ask, "Sam never did that...? Touched you there?" 

"He tried once." 

Panting for breath, Jake attempted something in the range of tactful but the words he delivered sounded like his usual self when it came to sex: forthright and a little arrogant. "You know about the prostate, right? The sweet spot? Some people call it the male g-spot." He licked up and down both curved sides, then swirled his tongue around the head. 

Jake's fingers crawled infinitesimally up. "No, don't...!" Danny wheezed. Meaning he knew at least something. The way his hand jerked in Jake's hair, like he could throw him across the glade, warned the guitarist that he'd have to tread lightly. 

"Just here..." Jake found the area and pressed. Another wounded noise. He ran his tongue across what were for him the most sensitive nerve endings outside his body, the underside of the head where the ridge was divided by a thin thread. The way Danny groaned and his entire body flinched raising a cloud of sweaty pheromones said it was the same for him.

"I... I-I thought you have to... go in." How did this raging bull sound so unsure and scared? It was all Jake could do not to laugh. This boy was still so innocent. Unless he was just playing it that way. Either worked for him. 

"It's better that way, more direct, but I can give you a taste..." Jake worked his fingers along the seam he knew he'd find and swallowed the resulting painfully swollen, veined flesh he'd been craving. For such a big guy, Danny made the sweetest little sounds, high up around the bridge of his mouth, "Ahhng, oh," stuck on the configuration of those vowels as Jake slobbered and sucked, popped his lips around the head, and after that Danny was shoving his face down, Jake gagging and coughing and quickly accepting the challenge of who'd give in first. 

Not Jake. Seconds before his mouth was flooded, he prepared for what was about to happen. Faster, stronger pulses under his tongue and heavy stones tightening and elevating under his chin warned him. Yes, his chin, as once again Jake performed to new levels and swallowed that dick down whole. He prodded harder, sucked harder. Danny's legs and belly trembled and waves of orgasm and seed burst forth. To heighten it, Jake moaned his dirtiest around the eruption. Though he himself was moving in time, his own ass clenched with the need to be filled and his erection upright and aching, Jake didn't touch himself. There were better ways to get off. 

When it was over, he pulled away, not losing a drop. 

"Jesus, Jake!" whispered Danny. His knees gave out and he slid down the tree till he plopped on his ass, wincing at the scratch of rough bark against his back. "That was the best head ever," he panted with some amount of reverence. 

Nodding at the accolade, Jake couldn't suppress a shit-eating grin. He still had jizz between his teeth. "Like I told you, it's just 'Jake'. But thanks."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Inhaling earth, grass, leaf litter and evergreen, Jake closed his eyes and gave himself over."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending is a little different than the RF version, which I was never totally happy with. 
> 
> This chapter still has more mood swings than a teenaged girl with PMS. 
> 
> Warnings for incest-y references, language, and what some people might consider infidelity. 
> 
> Directly follows Chapter 3.

Danny nodded in return. "You should see your lips - they're all puffy and swollen." Focused keenly on them, he licked his own, as if tasting by proxy. "Damn, you're a good dick-sucker. I bet you're a good kisser, too." Hint, hint.

Jake hadn't expected that but he was more than happy to find out if they were compatible in that way. He crawled closer and straddled Danny's thighs, facing him. Quads shifted under his weight, and he could see Danny adjusting to his proximity. Since Jake hadn't come, hadn't touched himself, his dick poked the drummer in the belly and left a pearly little smear. Now that he had access, he put his hands all over his bandmate's body. God, he was built. His chest and shoulders were half again as wide as the twins' and his torso so much longer. Mouth open and salivating, Jake squeezed his way down Danny's arms. Fuck. So much muscle. How did he do that? He just wanted to grab and massage and pet and clutch and Danny didn't stop him. No, he looked pleased. 

Their lips and tongues met, Jake seeking any kind of stimulation. It was weird. He had hours' worth of mentally indulging himself with sex in various positions, but never once had he considered that Danny might want this, which was not like kissing a girl or blowing another dude, impersonal acts if one could compartmentalize. 

Good-weird, though, once he got past Danny up close. Even his face was bigger. Longer, wider. Sharper contrast. Longer lashes. Aggression boiled under the surface that had no other outlet than him bashing his kit. At least he had that, Jake suddenly reflected, wanting to feel it visited upon him, even if it consumed him. How else would he ever have known that Danny would pursue his tongue with suction or taste like rain? 

Seemed like Danny was having something of a reverse impression of Jake. Between kisses, Danny murmured, "You're so... compact. Your body's perfectly made but... Little." Realizing what he'd said, his eyes flew to Jake's and his hand was back on the erection relentlessly prodding him. "I didn't mean... not here. And not like a woman, look at those hands, and your arms, your chest, shoulders..." His hands glided over each part in tactile discovery and on to more. Like his feet, which the brothers had been telling him since seventh grade resembled a pair of downhill skis, Danny's fingers' long reach laid hot tracks down Jake's spine, pawed his thighs, knees, even his ankles, and up again to grope his... 

"...And my ass?" giggled Jake. He wasn't really asking for confirmation. Danny had already told him. He shoved his ticking time bomb against Danny's belly for emphasis. 

"Yeah. Is that... is that... Will you let me...?"

"Tell me why I should." It wasn't fair for him to ask such a question, Jake knew this. He'd started it, acted first. Could Danny even do it? Be brutally honest? People always described Danny as nice. And he was. Slutty hook-ups just off the grid? Not as nice. Yet it didn't seem like anything he might do could tarnish this king.

"Because..." Danny looked into his eyes, and Jake felt himself shiver. It was like he was being skewered. Hot lust and cold calculation. How many times had people seen the same in him? "There's things I need to know. Knowledge you have. Of the three of you, you're the one who I think can stay most unaffected. Get on with their life like nothing happened."

Now that sounded like an underhanded compliment. His lips were still wet with spit and his throat raw. "'Unaffected.' Bullshit. I've been beating off to you," admitted Jake. "And... waiting. But after today, I'd have said something... soon." 

There was a faint flare of surprise in his expression, but Danny never looked away. "If I told you I'm doing this for love, would you accept that answer?" 

Love. It must be pretty damned special to entreat a lesson in man-on-man physicality. He didn't mean he was in love with Jake. It _was_ brutal honesty to tell him now, like this, but Jake had had to ask - now, like this - hadn't he? 

Jake couldn't deny Danny's motivation. "I accept," he replied. If for different reasons, he still wanted this, too; the stiffness between his legs, the throbbing, had not abated in the slightest. He got himself turned around. Straddling Danny's thighs facing the night and the forest, ass just out of reach of his drummer's hard-on for him, Jake turned his head to the side flicking his hair over his shoulder so it all flowed down his back, profile evident in the moonlight. "Put your hands on my hips now." 

He waited till Danny did it, arching at the touch before leaning far forward to rest both forearms on the ground to the outsides of Danny's shins. "I'mma prep myself now," he panted. "Unless you wanna do it." 

"Um... does that mean what I think it means?" murmured Danny.

The jeans Jake had been wearing, silver-buckled brown belt with his name stamped on the back still threaded through the loops, were a crumpled oblong near his right hand. Busy extracting a condom and a packet of lube, he returned fire in a low voice. "It means one of us is going to have to stretch my asshole to accommodate that fucking monster you usually keep in your pants." 

"Do you have to say 'asshole'?" Ah, one of 'those' words. Jake had a few himself. He couldn't stand the word 'slim', for example. Or when when people said "tough it out" in reference to the nearest bathroom being an impossible distance away. Danny had a right to a few little idiosyncrasies, but Jake laughed at him anyway. 

"What do you want me to say, 'butthole'? I'm not British, it'd sound weird for me to say arse or bum instead. So... 'starfish'?" Heavy sarcasm: "'Rosebud'?" Jake giggled derisively. "Anus?"

"Fuck, no! I guess not. It gets worse and worse." Danny's hands tightened. Though he couldn't see it, Jake could feel the scrutiny of two sharp eyes on his hole. Even softer, Danny asked, "You won't... it won't hurt you?"

"Nada. Or like, if it does, it'll be because I want it to." Jake ripped open the packet of slick with his teeth. 

"Oh god... I..." Danny swallowed audibly. "Are you really gonna stick your fingers up your butt?" 

"Like I said, one of us has to... I don't have a pussy."

"No shit. Uh. No kidding. Jake, I can't."

"I guess you've never done anal with a girl, then?"

"No... dunno what kind of freaky chicks you get with, but I've never." 

Jake had thought as much. Even his adventurous little brother had quailed over this part at first. "That's fine, I'll do it. You watch." Before he got his fingers too slippery to hold on to it, he passed the condom back to Danny, who made no move to take his hands away from where they'd established residence on Jake's butt cheeks, so he simply dropped it, then squeezed a blob of slick on two fingers. The first touch made him screw his eyes shut tight, concentrating on relaxing. One digit was always easy. By the fourth, he was sweating, grinding the air and dripping onto the forest floor. He had to admit - to himself - that he was a little nervous about taking... that. 

Behind him, Jake heard quick, audible breaths. "Don't hyperventilate. And don't come!" he ordered.

"I... I won't..." It didn't sound the most confident.

"Put the rubber on, hurry up!" That should help with sensation and distraction. In a moment, the familiar latex noises accompanied his squishier ones. "You good?" 

A noise somewhere between a growl and a purr from Danny's chest said yes. Taking a breath, Jake removed his fingers and scuttled backward. "Hold it up, Danny... line it up." Time to find out if this beast under him knew how to use what he'd been gifted. 

The tip wasn't even all the way in yet, and he was already at his previous limit. His four fingers hadn't been enough to prepare him for the stretch required. Trying to relax, Jake shifted to a squatting position, fuck what it looked like, and bore down. Holding his breath didn't help, panting didn't help. Finally he resorted to keening, split open, self-inflicted, impaled as Danny used what had to be his full strength to pull him down. 

"Wait, just wait a minute, wait...!" 

But Danny was trying to go deeper, to thrust up into him. There was enough slick to compensate for the total lack of room. His fingers were probably leaving marks on Jake's hips. Yeah, Jake understood, thinking back to the misty past and the first few times he'd had sex. Always on the giving end back then, and all he'd wanted was to rut, to lunge and take and fuck. 

His ring muscles, Jake swore, were never going to be the same unless he could reestablish some control. Dropping both knees to the ground, he leaned far forward again so his elbows touched down to the outside of Danny's knees. The tricky angle would force some measure of cooperative motion. Jake wiggled, twisting his hips around, clenched and unclenched - which drew gasps and groans - and finally he felt ready, like he could handle it. He hissed, "Okay... move now, Danny, just don't let it fall out or we'll be starting over."

He got a noise of disbelief. Those hands lifted him bodily then pulled him back down, repeating it again and again. So he wasn't very big for a dude and he was helping with his legs but Jake was awed by the stamina. Danny huffed with the effort but didn't slow. "You're so much tighter than my girlfriend," he said breathlessly. 

Jake moaned, loud. "So I've been told." Now he felt less like he was about to split up the middle, more that it just felt really good. So full! So... filled, stuffed with cock. He pushed himself upright and arched his spine, ready to ride. "Go on, Danny, do me..." When he wanted to, he could move fast. Jake didn't wait. Besides the overall proportions, he could not wait to feel the curve rubbing against his inner spot.

"I wanna, hold on..." 

The bulk he was sitting on shifted inexorably, like a continental drift in an instant. He was picked up, flipped, found himself on his hands and knees with nothing below him but their discarded clothes and the ground, a force of nature behind him. Above him. A hand between his shoulder blades pushed his head down. He'd never been the bottom dog with someone so physically intimidating but he already loved it. Inhaling earth, grass, leaf litter and evergreen, Jake closed his eyes and gave himself over. 

"Oh god!" he blurted as Danny grabbed onto him and smacked into his ass every time he buried himself. He'd seen the drummer's whole body in action, in motion before but the direct effects of it upon him and in him was something else, something otherworldly, almost demonic in its speed and precision. Of course, Jake didn't believe in that shit but he could believe that Danny was giving him everything in the moment, his power and life force, the intangible essence that made him Danny and he could feel it everywhere on him, not just how his hole and his guts stretched to accommodate, but through his limbs to the tips of his fingers, toes, hair, every screaming molecule of his dick and even his nerve-laden lips. Energy and adrenaline flowed through Danny's being into him and vice-versa, a crackling electric gyroscope of fuck. 

It was that spot inside that was going ruin him, though, between the two of them. His head was yanked to the side, hair fisted, another fist on the tight hot skin of his erection. Now that felt right; lips on the back of his neck and Danny growling at him that Jake was perfect, what a mind fuck. He exploded in long strings of drizzled icing for the ground, howling, Danny heavy over his back swallowing his noises. 

Breathing slowed. They became aware that they were naked in the woods, and people had probably heard at least some of Jake's carrying on. Danny made to pull out and Jake hissed at him to go slow. Sort of patting Jake's flank, he agreed with a deep, wordless, _satisfied_ noise. It didn't take long to slide free. 

"Why me? Instead of Sam?" Jake asked impulsively; he'd have sworn he was ten pounds lighter. Although he wouldn't have minded just staying naked, the night was getting chilly, something they hadn't noticed in the heat of passion, and there were those others and their camera phones around to consider. 

The look Danny shot at him spoke volumes about Jake's redundancy, but he answered, shirt dangling from his hand, forgotten. "I've always loved Sam like a brother. Well, not like _you_ brothers. But now it's changing. He... and me, too." Danny shrugged rather than expound, and Jake for once respected his privacy in that matter. The next part kind of surprised him in how calculated it was. "You're a few years older, enough to have figured certain things out. It was now or never, for one thing. Then there's your ass," Danny smirked, and pulled up his pants. "Figured you wouldn't mind." 

He couldn't help it: Jake was a little smug at being the preferred person by whom Danny measured whatever standard of probable skill. "It's not age so much as inclination."

"Being hot doesn't hurt," added Danny. 

"It doesn't, no. It instills confidence. But Sam's hot. So are you, in a different way than the rest of us. You're a fucking _beast_, and that's a compliment," shrugged Jake, looking for his shoe; he didn't hand them out often. "It's just a matter of using what you've got."

"Yeah, sure. Like a raging case of nymphomania," Danny snorted. 

Jake supposed he should put his clothes back on then, too. To assuage some of the awkwardness of wiggling into skinny jeans and tucking his junk away, he rattled off some of what he'd read on the subject. "Do you know the true meaning of nymphomaniac? A person, usually a woman, who can't orgasm. It's a medical condition, or maybe a mental problem, called anorgasmia. That's why they're always fucking - trying to find someone who can make them come." 

The look on Danny's face said he wasn't going to ask how Jake knew that little factoid. "That would suck." 

"I can't even imagine. I mean, buy some toys and an industrial-sized pack of batteries, right? That's one thing the Internet is for. And porn. Watch some! See a sex therapist. Something."

"Maybe that's your other calling in life, Jake."

"One's enough." 

"But not one... partner? Lay?" 

Jake groaned, "Oh come on, Danny. Now who's the hypocrite? The dick wants what the dick wants. Mine's fairly choosy, by the way. Any time you want it, though..." 

"As long as you do the thing with... to your asshole." Danny worked his mouth around the word like he was afraid it was going to bite him.

"The word is 'prep', Danny."

He felt more than saw Danny nod, a brush of his hair or something. Jake dressed the rest of the way and reached into his jacket pocket for his one-hitter, and by then they were walking back, not too close together, friends' distance. 

It would probably be a long time before he got to enjoy this man's touch again. Danny had made the leap to fall for his best friend, which was likely to include a period of exclusivity. When they'd first discovered each other, Jake and Josh hadn't so much as looked at another man that way for months, even years. It was normal, or as normal as they got. 

Looking up at the night sky and throwing his fragrant black hair back, Danny didn't reply, just smiled. Then he nodded. In the distance, as they walked, Jake saw dancing firelight. He quickened his pace. 

Fin.


End file.
